


十八岁夏天的珊瑚礁

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 《我可以摸一摸你尾巴吗》的pwp番外人鱼汉克 x 人类康纳





	十八岁夏天的珊瑚礁

“汉克，我累了……”

男孩趴在人鱼的背上，亲昵的蹭了蹭他的脖子。

于是人鱼轻快的游了上去钻出水面。

 

“我不认为你体力这样差？你生病了吗？”

他们只不过在海底游了不到一小时，但显而易见的康纳今天点心不在焉。

“不，我很好。只是我想留点力气，做别的事情。”他说着，在那片浮动着海藻的礁石旁搂住了人鱼的脖子，他说：“我想跟你接吻，汉克。”

这并不是一个请求，因为他根本没给出任何回答的时间就吻了上去，人类火热柔软的唇舌灵活得像小鱼一样钻进人鱼的嘴里，贪婪的吮吸那些腥咸的、像大海一样的、属于汉克的味道。

汉克并没有拒绝他，这次他没有再落荒而逃，也许他早就有这样的预感了，他预感他们今天一定会拥抱，会接吻，会发生点儿什么，就像康纳一定会摸到他的尾巴。

他选择了欣然接受了人类男孩的献吻，当那孩子在他面前闭上湿漉漉的眼睛，舌头在他嘴里毫无章法的乱搅，喉咙里发出小动物一样的闷哼声时，汉克才发现他是有多渴望着这一刻，这是他的男孩，他的康纳，是他刚刚长成熟的甜美果实。

“噢，这真棒！但是…汉克，你知道的，你知道我想的可不仅仅是接吻……”

缺氧令人类在结束这个绵长的亲吻后有些微喘，但他脸上的红晕却不仅是因为这个，他舔着自己的唇，好像这样做能掩饰他的紧张，随后他游过去，退身坐在那块刚刚好露出水面的礁石边缘上踢掉了自己的长裤，他向着年长的人鱼打开双腿，他说——

“我们做爱吧，汉克…就现在……”

人鱼没有回答，他游向男孩，在水下抚摸着年轻人修长的腿，人类奶白色的皮肤和黝黑的礁石形成了鲜明的对比色，墨绿色的海藻在他小腿边游来荡去，汉克赞美造物主对这男孩的偏爱，他沿着人类美好的曲线吻上去，用胡子贴着内侧根部那些嫩红色的皮肤蹭了蹭，康纳的双手撑在身后，仰起头发出难捱的喘息，他不自觉的想夹紧腿，而汉克握住他的双膝将他再次打开。

“你真美…康纳…我的宝贝，我的小珍珠……”

人鱼吻到人类平坦的小腹上去的时候，海水已经将那条白色棉质内裤完全浸湿，十八岁男孩刚成熟的性器在菲薄的半透明布料下若隐若现，凸出来一个完美的形状，汉克轻柔的吻上去，用胡须和舌头刺激着那根温热的小东西，混杂着海水的咸苦，年轻男性特有的腥膻味令人鱼感到喉咙发干，但他知道就算他喝下一整个海洋的水，也浇不灭喉咙里的火。

“你早就想这样了，是吗？”

剥下剩下那一点儿布料的时候，他问到。

“是的…”男孩乖巧的抬起臀配合他的动作，“我等着一天等了很久了……”

“有多久？”

“在我发现自己爱上你以后的每一天。每一天，我都幻想着…我会跟你做爱，在崖洞中，在珊瑚从里，在沙滩上或者随便哪里，你带我去的任何地方…我们会接吻，你的手会抚摸我、握住我的……”

“像这样吗？”

人鱼浮起身体，带着璞的手掌包裹住人类的性器。

“噢…唔…是的、是的……啊……”

康纳渴切的挺起身体，闭上眼喘息着，就像很多个被思念煎熬的不眠之夜一样，他听着海水涨潮的声音，那声音像心上人喉间低哑的喘息，男孩红着脸用发烫的下体在床单上摩擦，想象着微硬的亚麻布料是人鱼那双温暖粗糙的手，他蜷起来身体来，舔着干裂的唇小声呻吟，他呢喃着心上人的名字，在半梦半醒中向他索求拥抱、亲吻、还有更多……

“汉克…汉克、噢…再快一些……”

男孩动情的搂紧人鱼的脖子，用身体隔着湿透了的白衬衣去蹭人鱼健硕的胸口，人类修长的腿像海草一样将人鱼缠住，脚跟顺着汉克结实的腰、有意无意的在那条滑溜溜大尾巴上蹭动，漂亮的鱼尾巴此刻就卡在男孩的腿间，随着海浪若即若离的撞着男孩的下身。

“别这么急，”汉克赞叹的摩挲着男孩的腰，“你动情的样子可爱极了…我可不想那么早‘放过你’……”

“噢…不、别折磨我！汉克！男孩急切的扭动着，他嘟起嘴去亲吻人鱼的胡子，还有那双大海一样湛蓝的眼睛。

“给我……”他说，“用你的手让我射出来……”

“好吧…”

这心急的小家伙…但不得不承认，这句话是多有诱惑力……

汉克揽紧康纳的腰，握着手里那根滑溜溜的小东西加快了动作，同时低下头去，将男孩甜美的喘息和惊叫都吞进口中……

享受过高潮的人类懒洋洋的把一只手挂在人鱼脖子上，全凭人鱼紧紧的抱住他才不滑到水里去，但他仍是不老实的，环住人鱼尾巴的双腿开始不安分的在滑腻的鳞片上蹭来蹭去，手指划弄着那些深浅不一的伤痕往下，在人鱼腰腹下探寻……

汉克当然知道他在找什么。

“…你也许会后悔。”

汉克捧着男孩的脸，像捧着一颗最宝贵的珍珠，他亲吻那双精灵般干净的眼睛，尾鳍扫动着人类的双臀。

康纳摇摇头，抱紧人鱼精壮紧实的背部，挺起身体轻啄人鱼眉梢浅浅的伤痕。

“不。永远不会。”他说，“我想让你进入我，我曾幻想过很多次了…”

“告诉我你幻想过什么？”

汉克叹息着推动他抵在石壁上，隐在下腹软鳞中的性器勃起来，挤进人类的双腿之间，男孩的手掌大胆的握住了它。

“哦、天呐…真棒……”

他红着脸喃喃的赞叹，用掌心包握住那根滑腻火热的器物感受它的每一次跳动，这跟他想象过的不太一样，他以为鱼的玩意儿会…嗯，比较小巧？但显然不是，手心里的器物坚挺、粗大、烫得像会灼伤他的手掌，他爱这个，他渴望着被它进入，宣告他属于眼前这只人鱼。

“来吧…汉克…”男孩动情的眯起眼，勾住人鱼的腰身将他拉向自己，打开腿献祭出自己的蜜穴，“进入我，像我幻想的那样，你会吻便我的全身，会把我塞得满满的，会让我尖叫和哭泣……”

“是的，我会……”

汉克喟叹着揉捏掌下紧实挺翘的臀，如康纳期望的那样低头下去吻他娇嫩的嘴唇、滚动的喉结、挺起的胸脯，和那两颗柔软的粉色珍珠，他的手指探到了人类甜蜜的穴口。

“你有做过吗？这种事…跟别的人类？或者你自己？”

“不！没有！当然！”康纳又羞又怒的瞪了他一眼，“我自己也……没有！”

说着他又红了脸，他其实有悄悄自己试过，在独自高潮过后的夜晚，用手指沾着自己的精液做润滑，在紧窄的入口那里模拟着被爱人进入的样子，但他终究没做下去……

男孩目光躲闪的小声补充了一句：“我想…我想留给你……”

“嗯哼~”

人鱼显然很满意这个回答，他搂着男孩的腰将手指缓慢的旋转着插进去，康纳口中的喘息顿时变得急促而沉重，他小口小口的抽着气，全身都发起抖来，他的恋人温柔的哄着他，尾鳍缠过来轻轻拍打着人类的臀瓣教他放松，人鱼的手指冰凉粗糙，陷在软热的腔道内搅动的指腹很快寻到了“珍宝”，这并不难，毕竟他的男孩是那么敏感，才刚一碰到就整个都收紧了。

“不不、别碰那里了，汉克…我可以了，我已经准备好了……”

年轻人细声细气的哀求，扭着身子不知道是想要索求还是逃开。

“是吗？你确定？”

汉克将手指撤下，换上蓄势待发的性器抵在那里，他挑了挑眉看向康纳，故作镇定的男孩眼里有一丝慌张。

“你在害怕？怕我弄坏你？”

“不，才没有！”

男孩恼羞成怒的伸脚踢踹了一下，汉克顺势捉住他的脚踝将他的腿分得更开，他进入得很缓慢，但并不算太顺利，处子的蜜穴紧小得叫人心疼，康纳哼哼唧唧的咬紧唇，皱着眉努力让自己表现得更“勇敢”一点，但他疼得都红了眼眶。

“放松一些，乖孩子，我的小鱼…让我进去……”

汉克像海浪一样轻柔的去吻被他捉住的脚踝、光洁的脚背、结实的小腿和敏感的膝窝，在他舔走康男孩胸口被他自己溅上的那些白浊时，康纳呻吟着发出满足的喟叹。

“汉克、汉克…别停下！进来、让我感受你……”

于是他继续缓慢而坚定的挺入进去，他故意托起康纳的臀，让他可以清楚的看到那根深红的性器是怎样一寸寸没入到粉嫩的小穴里去的。

“这、哦…这真不可思议……”

康纳睁大眼睛，红着脸……不，确切的说，他的整个身体都因为情欲而泛起隐隐的潮红。

“它全都进去了…嗯、天啊…这好大……”男孩将手搭在自己肚子上，湿漉漉的眼睛看向他的恋人，他说：“我感受到你了，汉克…在这里，你在我身体里面……”

“对，我在你身体里面，像你期望的那样，把你的小屁股填得满满的，你是我的了，小家伙……”

人鱼抚摸着男孩发烫的脸颊，咬着他软软的耳垂故意说那些让人类羞耻的话，他说我不只是在你身体里面，我还会狠狠的在你小屁股里抽送，会操到你晕过去，我还会在你肚子里射满我的精液，让你怀上一条小鱼……他一边说着一边缓缓的律动起来，壮硕的鱼尾拍打在人类的股间，像傍晚的浪潮撞击着温暖潮湿的海岸，康纳羞得不敢看他的眼睛。

“不……”男孩小声的争辩，下身却不自主的夹得更紧，他说：“我是男孩子，我不会怀孕……”

“噢，那可没准，也许我能呢～你会生一只小小的人鱼，头发像你，眼睛像我……”

他变换着角度顶弄人类青涩的腔道，顶端分泌出黏腻的体液让那里面变得更湿滑，那片初尝人事的处女地已经被他开拓得软熟火热，最初的疼痛渐渐被酸胀和遍及全身的酥软所代替，男孩在这性事中尝到了甜头，他开始眯起眼断断续续的哼吟着，挂着水珠的睫毛不断颤动，双腿缠在人鱼的大尾巴上将他压向自己。

“别急，别急慢慢来，贪心的家伙…时间还早…我可不想弄伤你……”

汉克宠溺的压住小家伙像鱼儿一样扭动着索欢的腰，这小家伙看来是对人鱼的发情期还没有一个足够的了解，他竟然还一半勾引一半挑衅的故意在汉克面前伸手去抚弄自己再次兴奋起来的性器。

“嘿…别心急，我会操到你射出来的……”

人鱼拿掉人类不老实的爪子，他用手指去抚摸男孩红润艳丽的嘴唇，康纳于是咬住了他的指头，他把它含在嘴里细细的舔弄着，舌头划过指尖的璞，甚至像他下身的小嘴一样裹住那几根指头吞吐着。

“噢…该死的，你简直比海妖还更魅惑……”

汉克低吼着俯身去咬他的嘴唇，康纳躲开来，不快的挑了下眉：“怎么，你还跟海妖做过爱？”

“当然没有！”

我只跟你做过…做过很多次……在梦里。

年长的人鱼在心里悄悄补充，他想起他曾做过的那些梦，令他苦恼却又难以忘记的梦，他梦见这男孩，梦见他将他压在身下，无数次的进入他，把他抱在身上，握着他的腰把他颠得像只风浪中的小船……他曾为他这样的梦而羞愧，他不该对那孩子起这种邪念，康纳干净得像大海的精灵，可他只想玷污他……而现在，他就真的这么去做了，他的精灵在他怀抱里，越来越急促的呻吟着……

“康纳…噢、康纳…”

人鱼将埋在男孩颈间，背鳍因为征服的快感而完全张开，他迷醉般的吮吸着人类软绵绵的颈肉，稍硬的胡子不断蹭刮着那里敏感的皮肤，他死死的扣住人类的胯骨，下身的软麟完全的竖起，康纳感受到了体内那个大家伙的变化，他猜得到这代表着什么……

“来吧，汉克…啊、来吧！嗯呀……“他主动夹紧了腿，抬起腰让那胀大了不止一圈的欲望能更深的进入到自己的身体里，软热的肠肉热切的邀请着，”像你说的那样…射到我的肚子里来……”

汉克发出低沉的咆哮，他开始不管不顾的在康纳体内冲刺起来，每一次都狠狠的撞进那个痉挛着的腔道深处，他的男孩终于仰起头颤栗起来，那双可爱的小嘴中发出被撞击得支离破碎的尖叫，他再次射了出来，在汉克重重碾过那处腺体时，当人鱼低吼着把精液灌入进人类柔软的腹腔时，康纳终于哑着嗓子哭了出来，生理性的眼泪从他眼角落下，汉克吻掉了这些眼泪……

“这真是世界上最美的珍珠……”

他想。

 

康纳软绵绵的窝在汉克的怀里，有一搭没一搭的抚摸着人鱼银蓝色尾鳍，这条漂亮的大尾巴他现在想怎么摸就怎么摸。

一场珊瑚礁情事已经耗去了人类大半体力，他又累又困，别说游泳，大概连站起来的力气都没，当感觉到人鱼的手指再次进入到他的腔道中温柔的探查时，男孩迷迷糊糊的扭动了一下，海水进入到被过度摩擦的肠道时冰凉又火辣，精液流出时的异物感让他不舒服的哼唧了一下。

“汉克，别闹…好累…你在干嘛？”

“当然是在检查你有没有受伤。”

“我当然没……”

虽然有点太过激烈了，但其实他也很爽。

“嗯哼~那很好。”

汉克推搡着男孩让他转过身去趴在礁石边缘，尾巴再次缠住了人类的腿……

“喂…等等、你干什么……”

当察觉到刚才某个“折磨”得自己死去活来的大家伙再次图谋不轨的在身后蹭动时，康纳有点慌乱的扭过身。

“噢，宝贝…你是不是对人鱼族的繁殖能力有什么误会？”年长的人鱼从后面环住了男孩的腰，他说：“人鱼之王，怎么可能只做一次……”

康纳现在算是明白了，什么叫做“ **时间还早呢** ”……


End file.
